<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 Times Luke Was Jealous (and 1 time he knew he didn't have to be) by DeannaEmrys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042529">4 Times Luke Was Jealous (and 1 time he knew he didn't have to be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys'>DeannaEmrys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Clothes Sharing, Cuddles, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Luke, Kisses, Luke's an idiot, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke, Pining, Play Fighting, Sweet, bisexual reggie, friendships, himbos, squint and youll miss it LukexReggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Times Luke gets jealous of Reggie and Julie's friendship and one time when he knows he was being stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Reggie, alex mercer - Relationship, reggie peters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 Times Luke Was Jealous (and 1 time he knew he didn't have to be)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I edited this my self so if there's a shit ton of mistakes my bad!<br/>Hope you enjoy, couldn't help myself I had to write some jealous himbo Luke!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> 1. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It all started with a plaid shirt.</p><p>Julie, Flynn and the boys were wandering around Santa Monica pier checking out the rides and games, just generally having a good time. It was the middle of October and as the sun started to set Julie shivered.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Luke asks instantly feeling slightly manic, he was only wearing a sleeveless tshirt and had nothing to lend her. He should’ve brought his hoodie just in case she needed it.</p><p>Julie smiled softly in response, goose pimples already appearing on her arms. </p><p>“I’m ok Luke don’t worry.” A sudden gust of wind off the sea makes her shiver and laugh at the same time. Luke’s eyebrows knit together in worry. “Honestly, its not that bad!”</p><p>Luke frowns as she brushes it off, what kind of guy couldn’t keep his friend who’s a girl warm? </p><p>Just as Luke’s about to do something stupid, like buy her an ugly over priced hoodie from one of the stalls, a Reggie shaped blur almost crashes into him.</p><p>“Reggie to the rescue!” He shouts brandishing his red shirt and grinning from ear to ear. “You can wear this!” </p><p>“Thank you sir Reginald!” Julie even curtsies low to the ground whilst taking the offered shirt.</p><p>She slides it on with a grin, hugging her arms around her self and rubbing her fingers across the fabric. “It’s sooooo soft, thanks Reggie!” She reaches up on her tip toes to press a tiny kiss to Reggie’s cheek in thanks making him blush and get suddenly bashful.</p><p>“Anytime! Cant have our lead vocalist getting sick.”</p><p>He runs away a few seconds later after Alex who was watching some street performers and Luke tries to push down the weird feeling in his chest. </p><p>Julie looks adorable in the plaid shirt, not bothering to roll up the cuffs so only her finger tips peek out of the bottom. </p><p>If Luke sticks even closer then normal and clings to her hand for the rest of the night, well, that was no ones business but his. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>
2. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The second incident is worse.</p><p>Luke poofs into the studio after spending the day following his mum around to find Reggie and Julie curled up asleep on the couch.</p><p>
  <i> Luke’s couch. </i>
</p><p>Reggie’s in a pair of black sweats that Luke’s never seen and his black tank top. He looks so peaceful laying flat on his back, his mouth wide open. Curled up against his side with her head on his chest, her beautiful curls cascading everywhere lays Julie. She’s wearing her big orange jumper and has her hand resting under her chin. She’s so beautiful Luke almost cant take it.</p><p>A hard lump forms in his throat as he watches them for a few seconds trying to choke down the wave of emotion that swells inside of him.</p><p>Did they like each other? Did Julie prefer Reggie over him? Had they kissed? There’s no way Reggie would do that to him right? Or Julie? She must know how Luke feels.</p><p>He’s spiralling down a dark path as Alex poofs into the studio right onto his drum kit causing a huge crash that wakes the two sleeping beauties.</p><p>Reggie jumps so much he falls to the floor and Julie screams almost as loud as the night they met.</p><p>“Oops, sorry guys I’m still working on the whole poofing thing.” </p><p>Luke tries his best to smile at his best friend’s sheepish expression.</p><p>Julie clutches at her heart as she sits on the couch. Her face creases in confusion as she looks through the windows. </p><p>“Shit what time is it? We must’ve fallen asleep!” </p><p>Reggie stumbles to his feet and runs a hand through his stupid perfect hair.</p><p>“I told you if we sat on the couch we’d fall asleep, aw man I hope Ray hasn’t started cooking without me!” </p><p>Julie giggles and it sounds like twinkling wind chimes. God Luke’s got it so bad.</p><p>She gets to her feet finally noticing Luke and shooting him the cutest smile. He cant fight the dopey grin he knows takes over his face in response.</p><p>“You guys ready to eat?”</p><p>As they all leave the studio Julie lets her fingers graze against Luke’s making the butterflies explode in his stomach and suddenly he forgets everything else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> 3. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay so this was getting out of hand.</p><p>Luke poofs into Julie’s bedroom to find Reggie stretched out across Julie’s bed (Off limits!) with his head in Julie’s lap as she plays with his hair.</p><p>Fire burns its way through Luke’s body.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” His voice sounds sharp even to his own ears but Reggie and Julie don’t seem to notice.</p><p>Instead, Julie throws her hands up in annoyance (she’s smiling though so Luke reckons he’s safe). </p><p>“What did I say about knocking Luke?” </p><p>Reggie laughs and Luke hurls the throw pillow from Julie’s chair hitting him straight in the face.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Boys! No fighting or I’ll kick you both out!” </p><p>Luke frowns but walks further into the room flopping down on the bed next to Reggie with slightly more force than was needed.</p><p>“Sorry Julie.” He mumbles. </p><p>She smiles at him so softly, the sweetest smile Luke’s ever seen. His heart back flips in his chest. </p><p>“So what’s up dude?” Reggie asks having the decency to sit up away from Julie.</p><p>“I was just bored thought we could maybe try writing some new songs.” </p><p>Two pairs of eyes light up at that.</p><p>“Ooh yeah definitely! Jules you should show him that song you’ve been working on!” </p><p>The cheekiest grin appears on Reggie’s face as he speaks and Julie flushes red in her cheeks.</p><p>“NO! No, its nowhere near ready for any one to see nope, nope.”</p><p>Luke looks between them his face twisted in confusion.</p><p>The two of them act so comfortable together, almost moving as one as they start bickering about Julie’s song. When did Reggie start calling her Jules? Was Luke allowed to call her that now too? When did they get so close? How did he miss this?</p><p>Reggie manages to duck out of the way as Julie swings a pillow at his head, he’s singing lyrics to a song Luke doesn’t know but Julie obviously does as she tries to get him to stop.</p><p>“We create a perfect harmonyyyyyy!” he croons out whilst fluttering his eyelashes at a very embarrassed looking Julie.</p><p>“Shut up!!” </p><p>Reggie doesn’t manage to get out of the way this time as she full on football tackles him to the bed.</p><p>Luke watches them feeling sick.</p><p>“Umm, I’ll catch you later.” He chokes out before disappearing just catching the shouts of ‘Luke!’ that follow.</p><p>There’s no way Luke can handle Reggie and Julie dating. His heart is literally breaking. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> 4. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Writing music with Julie was almost as good as playing music with Julie.</p><p>They were like two sides of the same coin. When they came together it was just perfection.</p><p>She was so talented and passionate and just plain beautiful. She made him feel so alive.</p><p>And ok, maybe Luke got distracted every time she played with her hair and every time she gazed up at him for approval with those captivating eyes. Or when their hands would brush whilst they sat at the piano and they’d both look away from each other shyly hiding their smiles.</p><p>They’ve been working for hours now totally lost in the music together. Alex and Willie had popped in a couple hours ago to hang for a bit, Willie agreeing to teach Julie some skateboarding moves that coming weekend. She had a quick go but Alex had freaked out about her not having the proper pads and helmet and her and Willie had decided to wait till she could get the supplies. </p><p>Luke found himself jealous of how easily Alex and Willie seemed to have it. The way Willie would press a kiss to Alex’s lips just because he felt like it and hold his hand whenever he wanted.</p><p>Luke wishes he was brave enough to just kiss Julie or hell even hold her hand. He was so scared he was going to mess up or even worse, that Reggie had been braver than him and now Luke had missed his chance completely. </p><p>Nope. He wasn’t going to ruin such a good day thinking about that. In the wise words of Flynn, ‘Not today Satan’.</p><p>Of course, because the universe hates Luke that’s the exact moment that Reggie strolls into the studio.</p><p>Luke wouldn’t not understand Julie fancying his best friend. Reggie always looks so put together, with his tight jeans and shirts, his cool leather jacket and boots. His hair always looked messy cute and that smile was fire. And ok, maybe back in the day it was Reggie that had made Luke realise he was pansexual. So yeah, Luke could totally understand why Julie would be interested. That didn’t make it any less painful though.</p><p>“Hey,” he greets them with said gorgeous grin, “oh sick it looks great on you!”</p><p>He’s pointing at Julie who’s grinning brightly and fiddling with something around her neck and holyshit. How had Luke not noticed that Julie was wearing Reggie’s necklace. The necklace that Reggie never takes off, ever. Luke would know he was there the first time he put it on. </p><p>They’d been in this super cool vintage store when Reggie had seen it and fallen in love. He’d used the money from their first ever gig to pay for it, he’d said it was his most treasured possession.</p><p>“Thanks. Mine looks great on you too!” The two of them grin happily and start chatting about their days, trying to draw Luke in as they started play arguing about what to have for dinner.</p><p>Luke’s too zoned out, his eyes had followed Julie’s excited gaze to the delicate gold chain that now sat around Reggie’s neck. He recognizes it as one of the necklaces Julie never takes off. </p><p>What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening. Here.</p><p>“Are you too dating?”</p><p>The words slip out before Luke can stop them and he hates the way his voice sounds so sad. Fuck. </p><p>The silence in the studio is almost painful as Julie and Reggie stare in open mouthed shock at Luke.</p><p>Julie recovers the quickest, her nose scrunching up as she speaks. “What are you talking about?”    </p><p>Her eyes flit from Luke to Reggie who looks just as confused. “Dude, do you really think I’d go after the girl you’re in love with? So uncool.”</p><p>Julie and Luke blush fuchsia at the same time but Luke pushes past it.</p><p>“But, you were asleep together and now you’re sharing jewellery and when Julie was playing with your hair in bed….” As he starts saying everything out loud Luke starts to feel like an idiot.</p><p>Julies expression turns sad as she turns her whole body to face him on the tiny piano bench, she carefully takes his hand and holds it in both of hers.</p><p>“You are so oblivious Luke.” </p><p>Reggie almost chokes on the laugh that bubbles out of his mouth. Luke turns to glare at him but Reggie cant hide his grin. </p><p>“I’m sorry dude but you thinking me and Julie are dating is actually hilarious.” </p><p>Julie breaks at that as well dissolving into giggles pressing their joined hands to her forehead to hide her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry as well but honestly Luke, me and Reggie? We’ve just friends, really awesome friends. We’ve been bonding over lots of things like…” she trails off looking at Reggie expectingly.</p><p>He smiles softly in response.</p><p>“Julie helped me figure out I’m bisexual, and then we bonded over crushing on you,” Reggie’s eyes go super wide, “I mean, not any more, for me! I got over that when we were 16 but Julie’s still totally into you!”</p><p>Julie hangs her head but doesn’t let go of Luke’s hand.</p><p>“But yeah, Julie’s the little sister I always wished I had, you have absolutely nothing to worry about dude.”</p><p>“This is maybe the most embarrassed I’ve ever been but yeah, I’m actually kind of crazy about you Luke.”</p><p>Jesus what had he ever done in his life to deserve Julie Molina looking at his with her beautiful brown eyes brimming with love.</p><p>“You think you’re embarrassed.” Luke jokes before lifting her hands to his lips and pressing a super soft kiss to the back of one of them. “For the record I’m totally out of my mind crazy about you.”</p><p>They’re so lost in each other’s eyes they almost forget Reggie’s there.</p><p>“Awwwwwww, you guys are adorable!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> 5. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke pulls his hood up and snuggles further into the couch curling Julie’s super warm body closer to his chest, her curls tickling his chin. He presses his lips to the top of her head and loves the happy little sigh she lets out. </p><p>She turns in his arms to kiss him chastely stealing his breath. </p><p>“Ugh can you stop gazing at each other with those heart eyes and start the film.” </p><p>They both giggle as Alex flops onto the couch on the other side of Luke laying down so his head’s in his lap. </p><p>“Sorry.” They say at the same time, Luke can’t help but get lost in her eyes every time she looks at him. She presses a kiss to his nose before all the air is punched out of her as Reggie over shoots as he jumps over the back of the couch and lands right on top of her.</p><p>“OHMYGODIMSOSORRY!!”</p><p>“You’re so lucky you weight literally nothing!”</p><p>They bicker for a few minutes before settling down, Reggie’s head resting on Julie’s shoulder.</p><p>Luke looks at his stunning girlfriend and his amazing family and his heart feels about to explode with warmth. He feels so stupid now when he thinks back on how jealous he was of Reggie and Julie. He should’ve known it was all of them together vs the world.</p><p>He reaches for Julie’s hand twisting their fingers together relishing in her touch. His lips tugging into a smile as he plays with the chunky silver ring she now wears on her finger. His favorite ring for his favorite girl.</p><p>Alex snuggles closer and drags Luke’s free hand down to play with his hair like Luke used to when they were kids, he chuckles and does what he’s told, glancing over at Reggie to see him attempting to plait a small section of Julie’s hair. She rolls her eyes but Luke can almost see the waves of happiness flowing off of her.</p><p>He relaxes back into the couch surrounded by his favorite people in the universe, he may be a ghost but he’s never felt more alive then when they’re together.</p><p>When they’re home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>